The Daughter's of Axis
by Ramengrl
Summary: Germany, Italy and Japan all found the loves of their lives. Until WW1 breaks out and England send them to a alternate universe. All have daughters, but now their all grown up and want to meet their fathers.
1. Chapter 1 : Germany's Daughter

The Daughters of Axis

Germany Daughter

Long ago before WW1, Germany fell in love with a very amazing was aware that WW1 was about to occur. So he sent his love away to a safe was not aware that she was pregnant.

England being the magic user he is transported her to an alternete universe unknowingly(he was trying to summon the devil again...)

Now it's 15 years later and his little girl is all grown up. Now she wants to meet her father. Amy has been told many things about her father. All she knew were lies. This was a strange thing about her she chould read people like a book. Another odd thing her eyes were two diffrent colors,one green and one blue. The blue one she always covered up because of the bulling she would get if the other students found out. She only told her secret to two others with the same eye problem with her.  
Today each one had a plan ask their mothers who truley was their father.

"MOM"Amy yelled while basicly jumping down the stairs. "Honey I know today is your birthday, but please stop yelling!"she responed. "Sorry, just asking the one thing i want for my birthday is the truth. ok?"Amy questioned "ok, But what do you want the truth about?" she questioned her questioning daughter. "My father. I think I'm old enough now to be told the truth. I mean come on I'm 15 now!"she pleaded. "Fine, I guess you figured me out I'll tell you the truth. Me and your father met in Germany back in 1914 right before the first world war. I was doing a reporting job and the conflicts between The allies and Axis and Ludwig,your father, showed me around.I fell for him quickly he was a very attractive man at for those WW1 started and he sent me away so I whould not be caught up in the war.I loved him very much and I still think about him to this he sent me away something happend and I ended up in America. The war had ended and that was that."she told her daughter very truefully."Mom, thats crazy but you weren't lieing so I accept your story." "Honey I think it's about time I give you this." She then preseded to give amy her small dagger necklace...the one she wore 24-7. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Japan's Daughter

Chapter 2 Japan's daughter

Kana was always a clever girl and along with this cleverness came something else, well you know. For those who don't its curiosity. She always wonders not only who her father was but where he is and how she could have never met him. Kana never asked her Mama who her father was because in some way it would be appropriate. Her friend made her do this one.

-Kana's pov-

"Mama may I ask you something?"She said in almost a mumble.

"Oh, yes go ahead" she said in a sweet tone.

"Mama, who's my father?" Kana asked

"Look at the time it's almost 7:20, you better get going or you'll miss the bus."She said changing the subject.

"Mama, its Saturday. Don't change the subject please tell me who my father is?" She said in a determined tone.

"Well, you father is a man named Kiku. We met in New York while I in college. I had just found this amazing tea shop about a few blocks from where I lived. I loved this very special kind of tea; well you know it because I still drink it today. The way we met was because we fought over the same kind of tea. I suggested that we share it at my place and he kindly accepted. The rest was history." she explained.

"Thank you Mama. Now can you drive me over to Skylar's? We planned a sleepover today." she asked with as much puppy eyes that her glasses could allow.

"Oh, Okay."

-Que Le Time Skip-

"KANAAAA!"Jamie yelled as she ran and glopped her friend Kana. Skylar just stood in the background pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hello, Jamie. Hello to you too Skylar."Kana said as she pried Jamie off her.

"Hey Kana, What's up did you get the tape?"Skylar asked

"Yeah, Can you really tell if someone's lying just by their voice?"Kana asked

"Well yes and no. I can tell if they are lying if they don't know that I'm doing it so a tape is perfect. I can tell them about it later and the tape will never change to me."Skylar responded

"Oh well let's go inside it flipping hot out here."Kana stated

"Ve~ I agree. "said Jamie as she clung to Skylar. Skylar desperately tried to get her off but to no a vail. They walked into Skylar's house feeling much better than they did outside.

"Okay" Skylar said as she flopped on her bed. Kana sat on the floor and Jamie laid on the second bed that was in the room.

"So Jamie-"She was going to continue but ,

"PLAY THE TAPE!"

-OoOoO another time skip!-

"so was she lying?" Kana asked.

"No, but there's something else I need to tell you guys too. We three and our mothers are from alternate universes. I know this seems like one big lie but I asked Jamie to do some digging with her surprising skills with computers and she found this. Our mothers birth certificates." Skylar said as she handed each girl a copy of each other's mother's documents.

"Our mothers are all dead. Somehow they are still here and we are still here too. I looked around the internet and came across this old website made by one Arthur Kirkland. I chatted with him online and he told me all about it. So I propose we try to get there, tonight. " Skylar said in a very serious tone.

"Tonight! Are you crazy!? We have no time to prepare!"Kana Blurted.

"I know so I did all of that for us. There is one other thing you all need to know. There are dangers in that world like there are here so keep your guard up."Skylar informed.

"Skylar! Can't you tell us anymore?"Kana asked very annoyed with the situation.

"No, That's all Arty would tell me." Skylar said. Now wondering why the flip was Jamie was being so quiet about this. Skylar looked around. There was no Jamie to be found.

The two remaining girls looked at each other than to where Jamie used to be then back at each other and ran out of the room looking for the girl called Jamie.

"Jamie! Jamie Where are you?"Skylar shouted as she searched the house.

"I'm right here Skylar, I was just setting up. Also where's your Mom?"Jamie asked eyes closed like always. She wanted to hide that fact from others that she is blind. Even though the girls are like sisters to each other she still does it. Guess it's just a habit.

"Oh she's out tonight with the rest of our Mom's how could you not know that?"Skylar responded and asked.

"Oh, um she doesn't really like to talk to me anymore." Jamie mumbled quietly.

"Oh, uh sorry." Skylar said.

"Ve~ it's okay. The circles done so we can start now. Are you sure that we can do this?"Jamie asked.

"Yes, I memorized the chant so you all just follow along with me. Kana stand here, Jamie you stand here. Jamie light the candle!" Skylar commanded. The others followed along. With that Skylar started chanting and then after a few verses so did Jamie and Kana. Then everything went black. When they woke they were in front of the three worse people when it comes to girls. The Bad Touch Trio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Entering the world of Hetalia

Skylar awoke first of the group to find that a red eyed man was inches from her face.

"AHH. Who are you?" Skylar shouted. Loud enough to wake up Kana who-

"AHH" Screamed also.

"Keseses- I am The Awesome Gilbert! Jetzt werdet ihr mir und nur mir. " The red eyed albino yelled from the top of his lungs. (Apparently his name was Gilbert so do we really have to call him Albino? Seriously? Jamie asked.) Yes, but its only for a little while. HEY don't break the fourth wall! Don't do it again! Aren't supposed to be sleeping? Or something? (Whatever)

"That was German for something really bad Sky! Get him!"Kana yelled.

"Got it!"Skylar replied. She quickly pulled out her pocket knife and started to battle it out with Gilbert. Of course in the end Skylar won but she still had to keep Gilbert pinned down. Kana was helpless to the other two.

"Hononon- Mon cheri You will be mine! Vous devez savoir mon nom est Franis!" said as he tackled Kana.

-Germany's POV-

I was just on my morning run when I saw mein bruder be attacked by a girl!

-Back To Normal POV-

"Eh, What are you doing to mein bruder?"A blonde man yelled as he ran over to them. He grabbed Skylar and lightly threw her to the side. She was a girl after all so there was no reason to hard on her. That was his first mistake. Quickly Skylar retaliated but first she ripped the other two off her friends and knocked them out so they wouldn't do it again while she dealt with this blonde man. She took her knife back him up against a tree and put the knife to his neck and said " He was attacking me." The she released the man.

"Jamie wake up!" Skylar yelled as she shook her.

"Wah, oh its you Ve~"Jamie replied in a sleepy tone.

"How can you sleep through all this!"Skylar asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ve~ I don't know. So did we make it? Are we going to meet our fathers?"Jamie asked

"Yes Jamie we made it." Kana replied.

"Okay, sir if I can call you sir do you know where we could find Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku?" Skylar asked.

"Actually I'm Ludwig. What do you want with us." Ludwig asked. Oh by the way by now the bad touch trio has run away like 3 year olds.

"Oh, That's was lucky. Um, so Ludwig you are my father. Well, maybe I think we should do a DNA test before we assume."Skylar said. Ludwig seemed to have just frozen. He was unmovable, and quiet fankly he was totally blank.

"Hey you packed my DNA tester!" Kana Said entusiasticly

"Hell yeah, I knew we would need it. Lets fire this thing up!"Skylar said in response. With that Knna started the DNA test. First she pricked Skylars finger for blood. That eurned a small 'yelp' from her. Then she did Ludwig. That got him out of his transe.

"Okay, the test is done. I'll let you two look at it first." Kana said.

"Kay."Skylar said as she took the machine from Kana's hand's. Skylar looked at the small screen with amasement. She had really met her father! Ofcourse learning this information made Skylar's new found father go back into his transe.

"Ludwig, Where did you go? Ludwig!" Shouted a man looking suspitiosly like Jamie and another asian man right behind him.

"Ve~ Luddy there you are!" The first man said. "Luddy, Who are these tree girls?"He asked as he held on to Skylar's fathers arm.

"Hehe, You sound like me Ve~"Jamie said in an enthuiastic tone as ever.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Kana, this is Skylar and Jamie." She said while pointing out which one is whom.

"Ve~ Nice to meet you! My name is Feliciano! You bellas can call me Feli!" Feli said as he released Ludwig's arm and Held out his hand to shake theirs. Kana and Feli shook hands. Then Skylar shook his hand. Then Jamie just went all out and hugged him.

"Hello, My name is Kiku."Kiku said. He also held out his hand for shakeing and we shook his hand, Not before Jamie blurted out "Like Kana's father's name?"

"Oh, We should do DNA test and on them to see if their a match for any of you." Skylar suggested. Kana complied and did the test on her and Feli. Not a match. Then her and Kiku, They were a match. This fact made Kiku seise, just like Ludwig finally she tried to do Feli and Jamie.

"Nooooo, It will hurt! No!"Jamie cried.

"I think thats proof enough." Said Ludwig.

"Oh Father you out of your transe how great!"Skylar said makeing him yet again go into the trance.

"Ugh, I hate them going in and out of all of these trances!" Kana sighed. Kiku was still in a trance. By now so was Feli.

-Authors note-

**Hey everybody. I know this was a short chapter but I will get more out there as soon as I can. Origanaily i was gonna have a chpter for how Jamie found out but I my writeing didn't turn out like it was suppose to so whatever. Um oh yeah disclamier Germany I choose you!**

**germany: Ramengrl does not own hetalia. She does own Jamie, Skylar and Kana. Feel free to use them**

**One more thing I think I should add a discription of the girls in the story so here goes!**

**Jamie: she is 5'4 (smallest of the group) with long redish brown hair, Yellow eyes and yes she is blind. Oh yeah and she is a girl if none of you have gotten that yet.**

**Kana: she is 5'5 with short black hair, Purple eyes and she wears glasses. Also a girl.**

**Skylar: Skylar is 5'7 (tallest of the group) with blonde hair that she keeps back in a bun her bangs are in her face on purpose because a two colored eyed girl is creepy to others and she is subject to bulling. She has two diffrent colored eyes one Sky blue like Germanys and One green like hungarys, HER MOTHER IS NOT HUNGARY! yes she is a girl too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our Father's are NATIONS?

"Hey, Skylar can I ask you something?"Kana asked. The three were sitting at their father feet waiting for them to wake up. Jamie was playing on her Nitendo, so she didn't really notice what was going on. Kana was just drawing in the dirt. Skylar was sitting paciently.

"Sure, whats up?" Skylar said.

"Uh, I have been wondering, why are our father's even still alive? They didn't go through the portals with our mom's so yeah."Kana asked

"Oh, Arty told about this. I remeber it was quiet shocking but, I was so sleepy I don't remeber what it was."Skylar responded.

"Ve~ Level complete!" Jamie randomly shouted. Kana scooted over to her.

"Oh, wow How'd you do that?" Kana asked.

"It was simple really." blah blah blah

-TIME SKIP!-

"Um, girls the sun is setting." Jamie sat while looking at the sky.

"Ja, it is." Skylar said in responce.

"They still haven't waken up yet, and there something else."Jamie said.

"What is it Jamie?"Kana asked.

"The sunset, It's not normal. Almost like it was Spain or something."Jamie seriously said.

"No way. Kana, I also packed the a GPS. What's our location?"Skylar asked.

"Our location is Barlelona, Spain, Parque del Retrio."Kana responded.

"Ok, I think that it might be about time to get help. That Trio is still around here. I can feel them, maybe they can help us."Skylar's voice was almost venounums when she said the word trio.

"Hey you three. Yeah you three. Can you give us some help here?"Skylar shouted torwards the bushes.

"That was totally unawesome! I'm never sitting in the bushes for that long again! I blame you France!"Gilbert yelled while steping out of the bushes. Next emerged Franis. Then Another man behind him.

"Wait, did you just call him France?" Kana asked Gilbert.

"Yeah, you definetly just called him France." Jamie backed her up. Skylar pulled out a tape recorder.

"I blame you France." The tape sounded.

"Yep, You definetly called Franis, France."Skylar agreed.

"Damn, you found out. We, how do you say the Humanised Contry's of the world. I'm Prussia. This is France and Spain." Gil- Er I mean Prussia said.

"Hello, Welcome to my Contry! You can stay at my house to night!" Spain said in a happy tone with a large smile on his face.

"Sky what do you think, should we?" Kana asked.

"Yeah, It's not like we have any where else to go. Come on you three. I got Lu- I mean Dad. Get the other two." Skylar said while picking up her father. She carried him firefighter style.

"Wow, Girly, How can you do that? Also dad?" He said while doing the same with Feli. France carried japan, but bridal style. Spain led the way. The other two girls followed behind the four.

"I'm stronger than I look. Ludwig's my dad."Skylar said in response.

"Wait, What Little Luddy got laid! How aweosme! That means I'm your awesome Uncle!"Prussia shouted.

"Ve~ Your so lucky Sky a Father and a Uncle!"Jamie said.

"Thanks, Jamie. Prussia, If your all Contrys then Which ones are our fathers or is it Which of our fathers are which ones?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, Mein awesome little brother is Germany. The man France is carring is Japan. I am currently carring the Northern half of Italy."Prussia responed

"Ve~ Do you mean that there are two Italys? So I have an Uncle too?"Jamie asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." France said in responce.

"We are here! Come on in!" Spain said while turning around to face them.

-Authors Note-

**I know most people don't like reading the authors note but whatever. Reveiws are highly welcome. I apologise for any Spelling or Grammatical errors. My computer sucks and it won't spell check anything. I know this is a short chapter but I will be posting alot more for the next few weeks! I hoped you enjoyed! Tell me should I ship any of the girls with any of the other contrys? These are what i had in mind.**

**JamiexEngland**

**SkylarxCanada**

**KanaxRussia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spain's place and Fixing the Fathers.

Spain's place was a huge mansion like all the others country's . The mansion had bright orange walls with intrinsic molding. There were quiet a few windows there and pictures too. The room design was simple so there was no way to get lost. the girl's were in awe. They had never seen a house or mansion like this before. Mainly they were used to each others quint houses and apartments, they had never been near a place like this.

"Home sweet home!" Spain said as he kinda twirled around the front lobby. The girls found this girly and of course Jamie joined him. They spinned and spinned and spinned. Skylar was getting nauseaus just looking at it. Eventually Skylar put her hands firmly on Jamie's shoulders making her stop.

"Hey, Jamie can you stop spinning for a sec?"

"Sure Sky!" Jamie responded. Spain spun once more before tripping on Germany who was still in a trance lieing on the floor.

"Keseses, Spain grace isn't exactly you forte!" Prussia snickered.

"Well, not existing isn't yours." Spain commented back.

"Spain zat waz uncalled for." France said.

"Yeah, it was, sorry Prussia."He mumbled. He smiled after that trying to make Prussia feel better.

"Vatever, It's late we should get to bed. Spain mind leading the way again." Prussia, the supposedly nonexistent country said.

After Spain got every one situated in their respective rooms they slept till morning. The girls were in one room and all the men in their own rooms. The trio didn't dare try to touch the girls while they were sleeping. If Skylar was anything like her father when she woke up to find her friends being hurt they were gonna go through hell and a hand basket. Also if Germany woke up whilst they were doing it they would go through even more pain. Ah how the two would bond over beating others up too!

When the morning began it was Skylar who woke up first at 4:45, to start training. Germany still in a trance began his training at 5:00, he was how do you say unreachable. After that everyone woke up around 8:00. Spain as the host made breakfast. It was omelets with some of his famous tomatoes. France made coffee. This was a good thing everyone wanted some. Jamie had hers with milk. She really does not need any more sugar people! Kana had hers plain. Skylar had hers the normal originally german-canadian way with milk and maple syrup. **(did I forget to mention that when her mom was originally from america but something happen in the spell that made them land in Canada. They lived there for a few years. This didn't happen to the other girls for some unknown reason. Wow this random note was really long!:3) **I'm not gonna mention how the other had their coffee for some ethical reasons.

" I think zat it is about time we get some of the other country's to help."france suggested.

"Hm, I guess that would be okay. It would also get the girls meeting some of the other country's and their other new found family."Spain agreed

"Ve~ That would be wonderful! I can't wait to meet the southern half of Italy! I think I'll just call him Romano, Southern half of Italy is to long." Jamie said while making a pouty face.** (Thus the nick name Romano was born)**

"Ja, I guess that would be nice. what about you Kana?"Sky or Skylar agreed.

"Sure."Kana agreed also.

Soon after Spain made few calls every one of the G8 were arriving. Also some of the other smaller but important country's were too. There was Austria. Hungary, Romano, Slovenia, Puerto Rico, China (Who Should be in the G8 ; Russia made me say this, he so scary!), and the G8 ; America, Canada, England, and Russia ( the rest were already there.)

America arrived first. He not only got word that they were daughter of country but that they grew up in his country so naturally he was excited.

"Hey, Dudes and Dudettes!" America said as he burst through the front had brought along with him his wife of sorts Puerto Rico. She had brought along with her some herbs that were suppose to help with these sorts of things.

"Bonjor, America" France said welcoming them inside.

"My amazing girl here brought some stuff to help with their state of frozeness." America said.

"Well, I should probably get started" Puerto Rico said as she walked off. She knew where everything was because she had lived here for many years before when she was young. The girls were in the room that they had out their fathers. Puerto Rico got straight to work. She tried everything she had but it didn't work.

After that England arrived.

"Sup, Iggy Brows!"America said as England walked in the room of trances ( that's what I'm gonna call it from now on okay? kay)

"I told you not to call me that Wanker!" Iggy brows yelled at America ( England: OH NOT YOU TOO!) **Hey! Didn't I say no Breaking the fourth wall! Now get back to the story! **With that he went to work on getting them out also but not with out some of his own little funnys. He tried magic, that didn't work. Then he tried potions, that too didn't work. After that he had his fun and put scones in each of their mouths and lit them on fire.

Skylar was going to try her own idea cold water. She was out for only a moment when she cam back and saw her fathers mouth on fire she quickly got very angry. remembering that she had cold water on had she poured it over the fathers. Then she went over to Ig- I mean England and glared. This glared of her would make Russia run for the hills. That is actually what happened he walked in and saw this very angry girl remembering how his sisters got he ran.

Whenever Skylar got this angry she had two things out an aura and a knife.

"Skylar! Don't he was trying to help!" Kana yelled as she pried Skylar away from England. Kana held skylar back and took her out of the room.

"Kana, why did you do that. He was hurting them!"

"No he wasn't Sky, He was trying to help. Now calm down. You were just about to start another world war. Remember there is still bad blood between England and Germany. So be careful from now on and for petes sake clam down. No more aura! No more knife!" Kana said reassuringly as she took away the knife.

"Kana where did you get that?" Sky said as she pointed to Kanas shield bracelet. They matched Skylars small dagger right on down to the small rubys embedded in the center.

"Oh, uh i found it on my pillow this morning. I thought it was nice so I put it on. Why?" Kana responded.

"I have one too. except its a dagger and my mom gave it to me. Do you think it could mean something?"

"I don't know. Lets go back inside they might have woken up by now.

-Autors Note-

**Hey Guys and Girls! Hey Romeano do the disclaimer!**

**Romeano: Ramengrl dosen't own Hetalia or the characters within it. She does own Skylar, Kana, Jamie and **Slovenia**. that it?**

**yep thx! oh also reveiws are welcome an appreciated! Also I know there are alot of speeling errors in this one. sorry. I'm working on a new story so look for that coming up! Its name will be A Country Named Internet! see yall soon!**


	6. SORRY

This isn't a chapter and I'm sorry about that too. 


End file.
